


Jamilton Colour AU

by Winchesterapocalypse (Mishas_Ass)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Death, F/F, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-13 00:04:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11747973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mishas_Ass/pseuds/Winchesterapocalypse
Summary: I just wanted to try this out. It's on Wattpad if you want to read it there @winchesterapocalypse. yes, a shameless self-promo.





	Jamilton Colour AU

**(Alex's P.O.V)**

Colours are the one thing in life our parents always tell us about. I had my cousin to tell me about these things. Until they died... The only time I've seen colour was when I was dating John. John Laurens and I had a good relationship, until the both of us started seeing less and less colour. We knew we had to end it there, but we didn't end our friendship. We ended up being the best of friends. (But no one can beat Mulligan and Lafayette). Aaron Burr... That man won't back down from me. But I don't feel anything there anymore. I've told him this but he won't listen to my retorts. I can't wait to find out my soulmate soon.

**(Thomas' P.O.V)**

 I haven't seen my best friend in a while. Why? Well I moved to France and I think it's time to come back to America. I've started to loose seeing colour so I thought it was because the lack of contact I've had with James. I met this girl named Angelica Schuyler Church, but only saw a spark. Other times I saw her nothing happened. 

 I looked at the door and adjusted my position before knocking. The door answered and I saw the one and only James Madison. 

 "Hey James!" He just looked up in shock and then embraced me. 

 "Oh god I've missed you." He said voice muffled by my shirt. I laughed and hugged him back. "Missed you too friend." We both sighed and held hands. There was no colour. We looked at each other confused then laughed again. 

 "Looks like you've moved on from my beautiful ass Jefferson." Madison said. 

 "Well I could say the same for you too!" I retorted back.

 We both laughed and joked as we put my belongings into the house. "Oh yeah dude, you've got a letter from the president." He handed me an envelope and I opened it while Madison walked into the other room.

 "Hey Madison," I called out to him and he poked his head through the doorway. "Mr. Washington wants me to be Secretary of State, and that I'm already senate approved." I looked up in surprise.

 "Well congratulations on the new job Thomas... Oh there's someone you need to watch out for." He had a warning tone.

 "Whom should I watch out for Jemmy?" I asked confused.

 " _Alexander Hamilton_." He said his name with such venom I could feel it. "He's the Secretary of Treasury and Washington's right hand man." 

 "Then I'll be sure to watch out for him." I assured him. Wouldn't want to disappoint my best friend now.

 "Alright, well I'm going to bed now. Goodnight." He said then went off to his room.

 "Goodnight Madison." I called out to him.

  _Hmm... Alexander Hamilton? Sounds... interesting._

 


End file.
